1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to exercise, and, more particularly, to device-assisted stretching of the shoulder.
2. Background
Shoulder stretching exercises may be used to aid in rehabilitation and/or prevention of injury to the shoulder. Shoulder stretching exercises may restore range of motion, joint mobility, and muscle elasticity in the shoulder after suffering from any of a variety of shoulder injuries, such as acromioclavicular joint injuries, dislocations, fractures, impingement, rotator cuff injuries, adhesive capsulitis, subacromial bursitis, etc. Shoulder stretches may also be used to prepare the shoulder for physical activity. Stretching increases circulation to the shoulder, and ensures that the muscles and tendons in the shoulder are limber for activity, thereby possibly preventing injury.